Promesse
by Dinou
Summary: conserver un secret au sein d’une équipe se révèle difficile, voir parfois impossible


**Titre **: Promesse

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing **: Tony/Ziva

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: humour

**Résumé **: conserver un secret au sein d'une équipe se révèle difficile, voir parfois impossible

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la série NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « règles de Gibbs », thème 1 calendrier, avec la règle : « La meilleure façon de garder un secret est de ne le révéler à personne. La deuxième meilleure façon est de le dire à une seule autre personne si c'est nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de troisième meilleure façon», pour la communauté LJ ncis_fiction.

**Nombre de mots** : 1028

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Tony ne parvenait pas à savoir si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était justement la bonne chose à faire. Il avait tellement de doutes et d'interrogations qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, mais il ne savait pas à qui. À une époque, il en aurait parlé au directeur Sheppard, mais hélas cette dernière était décédée, il avait perdu celle qui avait été un temps un substitut maternel, une oreille attentive et de judicieux conseils.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis trois ans : Ziva. Elle avait tellement changé depuis son arrivée aux Etats-Unis, faisant peu à peu disparaître la tueuse du Mossad, pour laisser apparaître la magnifique jeune femme aimant la vie qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Elle le surprit à la regarder. Il lui sourit, puis se détourna vers son écran, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention de la jeune femme sur ce qui le tourmentait.

Tony continuait de réfléchir, mais pas vraiment sur le meurtre de l'officier de marine qu'il était sensé élucider avec le reste de l'équipe. Il avait déjà reçu quatre coups sur la tête de la part de Gibbs à cause de son inattention.

« Bon, cette fois, y en a assez. » grommela Gibbs avant de se tourner vers Tony. « Dinozzo, dans mon bureau ! » s'écria t-il.

Tony sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds pour suivre Gibbs jusque dans le dit bureau, c'est-à-dire l'ascenseur.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une explication bétonnée pour expliquer ton comportement Dinozzo. »

« Désolé patron, y a ce truc qui me turlupine, mais je vais essayer de ne pas y penser. »

« Si tu y parvenais, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis des heures. Alors ? »

« Bon… je pense que je vais demander à Ziva de m'épouser… » finit-il par avouer.

« Alors fais le, et concentre toi sur l'enquête. »

« Mais si ça faisait tout foirer entre nous ? »

« Dinozzo, si elle ne t'a pas encore jeter vu toutes les âneries que tu débite, elle ne le fera pas après que tu l'aies demandé en mariage. » dit Gibbs alors qu'il remettait en marche l'ascenseur.

Dinozzo médita les paroles de son supérieur, puis lorsqu'il vit les portes s'ouvrir, il se précipita à l'extérieur et repartit auprès de ses collègues pour ne se concentrer que sur le travail.

Lorsque la journée se finit, le meurtrier était sous les verrous et mais ses doutes continuaient de courir dans sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit McGee à son bureau à travailler. Allait-il oser ?

« Le bleu ? » appela Tony.

« Quoi ? » répondit Tim exaspéré par ce surnom.

« Tu crois que… non rien. » se ravisa Tony.

« Tony, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

« D'accord… si je te disais que je pensais au mariage, que dirais-tu ? »

« Que tu auras mis le temps, mais que tu ferais mieux de te taire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tony surpris par la réponse de son collègue.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » intervint Ziva qui arriva derrière Tony.

« De tout et de rien. » dit Tony.

Ziva le regarda suspicieuse, et Tony comprit qu'elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il espérait qu'elle ne sache pas le sujet.

« Si on rentrait ? » dit Tony.

« Bonne idée, va chercher la voiture je te rejoins. » dit-elle en souriant.

« A vos ordre Madame. » dit Tony en allant vers l'ascenseur alors que Ziva rassemblait ses affaires.

Une fois Tony partit, Ziva se tourna vers Timothy.

« McGee ? » appela t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ce dernier leva la tête et comprit que quel que soit le sujet, il allait passer aux aveux qu'il le veuille ou non.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tony et Ziva se retrouvèrent tendrement enlacés sur le canapé de leur salon, en regardant un film choisi par les soins de Tony. Ce dernier ne suivait pas vraiment le film, contrairement à sa compagne qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Il la regardait tendrement, et c'est lorsqu'elle lui prit la main pour l'entremêler avec ses doigts, qu'il eut enfin la réponse à sa question : oui, Ziva David était celle qui lui était destinée.

« Ziva? » appela tendrement Tony.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle distraitement.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Epouse moi. » dit-il alors qu'il sortait une jolie bague de sa poche.

« D'accord. » dit-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour ainsi sceller cette promesse d'avenir.

Tony souriait en lui passant la bague au doigt, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme retourner toute ton attention vers le film.

« Euh… Ziva ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est tout ? »

« Comment ça c'est tout ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J'avoue que j'attendais une autre réaction. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Ben de la demande en mariage, je pensais que tu t'extérioriserais un peu plus. Que tu serais surprise, que sais-je. »

« Tony, ça fait des jours que je suis au courant, j'ai eut donc tout le loisir de me préparer à l'évènement. »

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Comment ? »

« Que dit Gibbs à propos des secrets ? » lui demanda t-elle un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« La meilleure façon de garder un secret est de ne le révéler à personne. La deuxième meilleure façon est de le dire à une seule autre personne si c'est nécessaire. Il n'y a pas de troisième meilleure façon. » se rappela t-il. « Je vais tuer McGuignol. » dit alors Tony sérieusement alors que Ziva éclatait de rire pour finir par l'embrasser passionnément.

**Fin.**

Qu'en pensez vous ?

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


End file.
